


Mess With My Boyfriends And Get A Bullet

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Tumblr Prompts, Violence, some blood, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>Anonymous said:</sup><br/>Winteriron or Stuckony mafia au? (Have you done one of those yet?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess With My Boyfriends And Get A Bullet

“You are going to regret this.” 

Tiberius just smiled as his men took another hit at Bucky, who was currently tied to a chair. Steve was tied to another chair right behind him. The two Mafia bosses had already been through an hour of beatings, blood dripped from their mouths and their faces were beyond swollen. 

“Sure. And who is going to stop me? I have the state’s two most influential Mafia Bosses tied up in my warehouse.” Tiberius grinned. “It took years of planning but I finally have the two of you and now it will be my turn to rule.” 

Steve snorted and Bucky let out a chuckle causing Tiberius to snarl. 

“Hey Buck, he seems to think that we are in control of everything.” 

“Must mean we’ve done our job right, Stevie.” 

Their captor snarled and gestured to his men to hit them again. 

“What the hell are you two muttering about?! You can’t fool me, everyone knows you two are the head bosses.” 

Bucky spit out some of the blood that had gathered in his mouth. 

“Right, like I could run a mafia business. I’m just the muscle and the poster boy so cops don’t find out that he runs the entire state alone.” 

Steve grinned. “I have no interest in power but I do love to help him out.” 

“Who the hell are you talking about?” 

Bucky shifted in the chair. 

“The Merchant of Death, he’s the real boss. The one in control of the entire state.”

“We are just the poster boys so he doesn’t reveal how much power he really has. Can’t scare the masses after all,” Stee helpfully added.

Tiberius had been growing paler after Bucky had started talking. Even him men had backed away from the two men. 

“You’re lying. The Merchant of Death is a myth. No one knows who he is. Much less if he exists.” 

“Oh, he exists alright,” Steve smiled. “Otherwise we’re sharing a bed with a ghost.” 

“I don’t think a ghost is capable of what he did last night,” Bucky added with a smirk. 

“I hope not or I am definitely not doing my job right.” 

Tiberius spun around at the sound of a new voice. Behind he stood a brown haired man. He was slightly shorter than Tiberius himself but the aura he gave off was one of danger. 

“Who are you?!” His two men already had their guns out and pointed at the man. 

For a moment Tiberius had been scared but on further inspection the newcomer didn’t seem to have any weapons on him and his fitted suit gave away to the fact that he was not wearing any protection either. 

“Is this the pest that somehow thinks he deserves power?” the man asked, his question aimed at the two tied to the chairs rather than Tiberius. 

“You will address me!” Tiberius yelled. “Or my men will shoot-”

He was cut off as two gunshots rang through the air and his men fell to the ground dead. 

Tiberius looked at the man who was now smiling, all teeth, and stood unconcerned with his hands behind his back. Tiberius slowly slid to the ground, this man was so far out of his league. 

The man approached him coming to a stop just a few steps away. 

“I haven’t addressed you yet? So be patient and wait your turn.” 

“Tony!” 

“What took you so long, Stark!”

Tony looked up over Tiberius’ head, a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Bucky, calling me by my last name.” 

Tony Stark? Tiberius’ eyes widened in recognition. 

“Y-you’re Tony Stark?!”

Tony looked down and Tiberius barely held back a shudder. 

“Yes, Tony Stark in the flesh,” he smiled, his eyes flashing dangerously. “But you can also call me the Merchant of Death. Leader of all the Mafia groups in the State of New York and California. Not many get to know my real identity but since you will be dead in a second, it won’t matter.” 

Tiberius barely had time to gasp before the bullet was lodged inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me on my tumblr. (towaneko.tumblr.com)


End file.
